


Equality

by AtinBralor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtinBralor/pseuds/AtinBralor
Summary: In Mandalorian culture, no man worth his salt makes disparaging comments about the fairer sex. But when faced with something outside the ordinary, will this equality hold up, or will they be forced to reconsider their own bias.Kaydyn Ves takes work as it becomes available, flitting from mission to mission to bring in additional money to support his family. When his twin brother, Kappi, is taken hostage along with other members of Mandal Motors advanced engineering team, Kaydyn finds himself having to work along aside the Mand'alor's elite ori'ramikade to bring his brother home safely. This turn of events forces him to face up to the reality of his place among the Mando'ade, and how he fits with the fierce warriors who make it their mission to protect the sector and the people within it.





	Equality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people. I'm tentatively back after going rogue for however long it's been. I've had a bit of a roller coaster of a year with a pretty significant relapse in my mental health, and between that, project deadlines and graduate development deadlines, I've been struggling to keep my head above water. I took down every bit of my work in a crisis of confidence and took the time to step away for a while...then got too scared to take the plunge and come back. So here I am, writing in the lost, unloved sub-fandom of old legends mandos - where there is no pressure because so few people are interested in this area! So please, if anyone choses to read this, accept my apology for vanishing and wiping my content. I considered coming back under a different pseudonym but I don't think that'd make any difference to me. I'm trying to pick up the pieces and get back on track.

42 ABY – Remote Northern Mandalore

 

Sunlight glinted off the lake, reflecting on the wings of the iridescent bugs which zipped across the surface from plant to plant. At this time in the early evening the wildlife came alive, basking in the final rays of sunlight. On the far bank a shatual moved cautiously out from the shelter of the trees to take a drink of water.

The click of the rifle being raised was near silent, carried away by the slight breeze. It was a top-of-the-range verpine shatter gun; the weapon of an elite sniper and far beyond what was needed to hunt a shatual but in the right hands it guaranteed a clean death.

The shatual raised its head, staring around in search of threat but oblivious to that unfolding across the lake.

A hand moved slowly to nudge the barrel down, breaking the moment.

They watched in silence as the shadows shifted and a fawn trotted out, stumbling into the mother’s hindquarters and cavorting in the joy of life. The moment stretched on until the mother turned and let her fawn back into the trees and out of sight.

Ram Zerimar sighed and clicked the safety on his rifle, setting it aside with a smile. “Now how did you know she was a momma?” He motioned across the water to the empty bank. “She was nearly supper.”

Goran Beviin – second-in-command to the Mand’alor and ori’ramikade captain – grinned at the youngest member of his team . “Oh, just decades more life experience than you.” He picked at the dirt under his nails with the point of his vibroblade. “Well, that and the fact that it’s breeding season and that fine specimen over there was a prime young female. Maybe we need to polish up your observational skills to match your perfect shot.”

There was a teasing tone to his voice which took any sting from the words. Ram had earned his place among the small team of ori’ramikade despite his tender twenty-eight years of life. His skill with a rifle and steady, dependable personality put him in good stead to stand beside men who were old enough to be his buir. He still raised his finger in mocking salute, knowing it would be taken in good spirits.

The sound of a ship’s engines started to fill the air around them, making them all sit up and take notice. It sounded far faster than anything else liable to be moving around in this airspace and had them all searching the sky for the wildcard to their mission.

Novoc Vevut stood up and shaded his eyes against the setting sun. “Remind me again why we’re bringing in outside help on this?” The gold decorations in his braids clinked on his armour as he looked from left to right. “What do we know about them?”

“I’ve heard of him, but never actually met him. He’s certainly out there taking on contracts so I assume he’s competent.” Beviin shrugged. “I don’t know. Fett makes the decisions, not me. I do know that the guy’s brother is one of the victims so I guess he has a personal stake in the rescue mission.”

The final member of their team, Baltan Carid, shook his head at that. “Sounds like the exact reason not to take him along. Things go wrong when it becomes personal.” He ran a hand through his close cropped white hair. “Seen it more times ‘n I can count. Makes people a liability.”

Beviin rumbled a sound somewhere between agreement and disagreement. “Well you can take that up with Fett when we meet with him tomorrow. For now, we’re just going to meet with this guy and bunk down for the night. Scope out his character and see what we think. Got it?”

There was a general mumbling of agreements until Ram leapt to his feet and point at the skyline over the forest. “Look, is that-“ He shaded his eyes and bounced from foot to foot. “It’s a bes’uliik! It’s a shabla bes’uliik.”

 


End file.
